The Forced Journal Assignment
by bamkam
Summary: Severus is forced to write in a journal for Muggle Studies. Yet that isn't the only thing that is bothering him. It seems Severus has a secret admirer who keeps sending him love notes! Whos is this person...and why Severus of all people? SBSS LMRL OOC
1. The Forced Journal Assignment

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All except for Professor Klecel!

* * *

**The Forced Journal Assignment**

**Chapter One**

Dear Diary,

…No, no, no. That is such a idiotic way to start my entries! I am a boy for Merlin's sake! I am not some giddy little girl who obsesses over countless things that do not need obsessing over! But, of course, it is a essential thing that _must _be done when writing in this journal, so the professor says. Sometimes I just hate the rules teachers make up.

Hmmn…but what if I just change it up a bit? And instead of sounding revoltingly girly, it can sound like this:

To My Leather-Bound Notebook,

You know, I actually kind of like that…and it fits me enough and it fits book as well (the book is covered in black dragon-hide leather). Not too girly, but not to masculine so that the professor doesn't think I'm trying too hard.

To My Leather-bound Notebook,

Well, now that I have that settled, onto telling you why I am writing in you in the first place. As an assignment in Muggle Studies—which we are all being some-what forced to take since the Headmaster thinks it will help us in the future (though I highly doubt I'm going to need any of this information any time soon)—we have to write journal entries at least every day for the next three weeks, "telling the journals of your thoughts and feelings of that day…" and all that nonsense. I stopped listening after she told us that, for I was talking to Lucius Malfoy, my best friend, about how ridiculous this assignment was.

But, I guess you can say that I did get something good out of it. You see (or not), we were allowed to pick our own journals from the ones that she has. And since she started at the Slytherin side, I got to pick this one (which was really the only one I liked). Afterwards, Lucius nudged me and pointed over to the Gryffindor side and at Sirius Black, an arch-enemy of mine, and I saw that he was glowering at me for taking the journal that I'm assuming he wanted.

Sure, we were allowed to trade if we wanted too, and, sure, Black also had a pretty nice-looking one; but to know that I had taken something of his that he wanted made me feel brilliant inside. And I certainly didn't hide it either. All day long I smirked and laughed at him, in return he would growl and threaten me, but I honestly didn't care.

Anyway, back to the writing assignment. Professor Klecel (the Muggle Studies professor) told us that we are supposed to write our thoughts, feelings, and the events that went on that day. Honestly, all I should write is one entry since my schedule rarely changes:

Eat. Go to class. Get pranked. Eat again. Get pranked some more. Once last time to eat. Sleep.

Yeah…not at all hard to get used to.

But write down my thoughts and feelings? Now that's just plain and absolute rubbish! Who would be stupid enough to write down their very thoughts and feelings and then have them there for the whole school to know if your book was stolen? Surely not me, or anyone in the Slytherin house for that matter! I bet you anything, the professor will take our journals and read them, and when she finds hilarious (or pathetic) entries, she'll give it to the other professors to read. So while we are content with the fact that no one will ever know our secrets, our own teachers will be mocking and ridiculing us behind our backs! No, I'm fine with no one knowing about my secrets, thank you!

Sincerely,

_Severus P. Snape_

* * *

...cha. I decided to reload this chapter in all it's revised glory. The other chapter was just absolutely mortifying, so I had to revise it. I hope you like though!_  
_


	2. A Little Description About Myself

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters...as I have said before. I own Professor Klecel though!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

To My Leather-bound Notebook,

Well it turns out that most of my assumptions are right. The teacher does check our journals, and she will be doing it for the first week to make sure we do our assignment. And yesterday, when she checked mine, I had gotten 15 points taken away from Slytherin just because I said how stupid this assignment was. She threatened—yes, a professor actually _threatened_ a student—me that if I don't do the assignment, then I will get two months worth of detentions. If you ask me, that just adds on to the fact that this assignment is rubbish if she has to check everyday for the first week to make sure we're doing it!

Well, since Professor Klecel is going to be breathing down my neck for the next week making sure I actually work in this journal, I might as well start with the basics:

My Name is Severus Percival Snape. Not 'Snape', not 'Sevvy', and most definitely not '_Snivellus_'. I am named after my great grandfather who helped aid the Muggles in some Civil War and my middle name came from my father. It means Pierce the Veil and it's Olden French. I actually like my middle name more than my first, but I never really got people to use it instead. I have quite a few backgrounds that make up who I am. I am British, Polish, French, and German. I can speak a little of German and a little French, but I'm no expert at it. I cannot speak any Polish, nor do I care to learn it. I can speak a lot of Japanese and Spanish, but no one really knows about that.

I am 5 feet 11 inch and I am very skinny. All those rumours of me being a vampire are absolutely false. I am not 'a greasy, oily git' either (even if Black and his little friends may think that). I take showers everyday and I brush my teeth and wash my face. I guess you can say I have a slight germ phobia since I absolutely _hate_ getting dirty and staying dirty for a long time. The only reason why Black and his friends call me 'greasy' was because it was after Quittich practice and I hate showering in those stalls. They just so happened to catch me when I wasn't my clean self, but a dirty sweating mess.

I also despise the stupid nickname that they had conjured up for me when we were in First Year.

_Snivellus_.

Even when I think that name I shiver. I hate it with an intense passion. The reason behind that foul name is that I was in First Year, in the first week of being at Hogwarts. One day, I had gotten a letter saying that my grandmother had passed away, (and my grandmother and I were very close, since my parents have to frequently travel around Europe because of their job) I broke out crying right there in the Great Hall. Black and Potter saw me, called out to everyone around them that I was crying, and started making fun of me. Then—then Black uttered the very name that still haunts me to this day: _Snivellus._ If it wasn't for Lucius to come in and help me get out of there, I probably would have been even more humiliated than what I already was. Because of that incident, Lucius and I have become the best of friends and rarely do anything without the other.

Black and I? The worse enemies that would be allowed at a school.

We're constantly getting into trouble for fighting and, at least Black mostly is, for pranking each other. Though over the years, the pranks have had died down and more fights have launched, and I find it harder for me to fight him.

I seriously have no idea why it is happening. Lucius suggests that it's because we've been enemies for so long that I'm starting to get tired of it, but I doubt that's the reason. It seems like that hate that I have for him is dying and something else is growing instead. I haven't told Lucius this though. I'm afraid of what he might say to it, considering that his perverted mind is always in full gear whenever I need his help…

But, I mustn't worry myself about it and get back to telling you about myself.

Lets see…I like to read a lot (preferably long novels) and, much to a lot of people's surprise, I am able to draw. When I told Lucius this, he demanded that I do a picture of him to prove it. Now, he is obsessed with my work. He's always asking for pictures of him and whoever he is going out with that week. I think it's rather funny.

Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts are my favorite classes. Surprising isn't it? You thought I was going to say Potions, didn't you? No, I don't like Potions as much as those other two classes, but it does come to a close second.

I like to read up on those three subjects also, but Lucius says I spend too much time in the library, so I have to sneak in a lot. It doesn't bother me that much though, because I usually have the library all to myself with no one to bother me.

I love to try and make new Potions. It's really a lot of fun when you know all the safe ingredients to use(and, not to brag or anything, but I do know them all). Once and awhile I'll try to make up new spells and write them down (usually I my Potions book, since I carry that with me everywhere, but I have made a spell so that no one else can read them…hopefully), but sometimes I forget and it's usually lost to the world by then.

….

Professor Klecel just read everything that I wrote and said that I should write more about my appearance. I couldn't help but snort at her comment and it earned me another 5 points away from our Slytherin hourglass. Lucius eyed me with a look that clearly told me to stop, making me halt in the sentence that I was thinking of saying to the professor.

So I will tell you more about myself.

I have black hair the colour of coals that reaches down to my shoulders and my hair is always shiny…but it's not from the 'grease'. Embarrassingly, I do straighten my hair so it stays otherwise my hair will be very, _very_ wavy and I hate it. My skin is pale (though not as pale as it was in the beginning of Hogwarts). Lucius says I have 'hidden muscles' that only show when I flex or when I play my position on the Slytherin Quittich team. Yes, I do play Quittich! I am one of the Beaters on the team and I would say that I am very good at it!

Anyway, I have dark brown (or onyx) eyes and long eyelashes with kind of thin eyebrows. Actually, Lucius caught me plucking my eyebrows not too long ago and he _won't_ let it go! So now I make sure I lock the bathroom door before I pluck them.

Sometimes, I will paint my toenails and fingernails black, but I take it off before anyone notices them. I keep my toenails painted though. The paint actually looks good on me, especially since I have pale skin. Surprisingly, Lucius hasn't caught me yet and I still hope he doesn't catch me!

It's funny really, what I do to make sure I look good. But I'm not as bad as Lucius. He constantly worries about how he looks every 30 minutes. You can definitely tell that he's gay.

…Ow. Lucius just read what I wrote and slapped me in the head. All well, Professor Klecel gave him a detention for disturbing her class. I chuckled and he glared at me and gave me the finger. That earned him another detention and 5 points from Slytherin.

Well, I must go. The bell has just rung and it is off to Charms next.

Sincerely,

_Severus P. Snape_

* * *

And another reload::sweatdrops:: You will soon see that all of my chapters will soon be reloaded. nd yes, do not worry, I am still working on the next chapter! 


	3. All Lucius's Fault

Disclaimer: I do not own yada yada yada. But Professor Klecel is mine!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

To My Leather-bound Notebook,

Merlin it's a wonder how I had put up with Black and his cronies all these years! I truly do hate that boy, and I doubt my feelings for him will ever change. He just loves to get me in trouble, and today in Muggle Studies was no exception. And because of him, Lucius and I have gotten a week's worth of detention! It is ridiculous, that is what it is!

Yesterday, Lucius, Damien Zabini(another Slytherin boy), and I had decided to skip morning classes due to our slight hangovers from the night before. We were up late last night, playing games, and drinking butterbeer (and it can give you a headache in the morning, hence the 'beer' part in butterbeer).

Yesterday, Lucius and I skipped Muggle Studies for I was too tired and Lucius just didn't want to go. So we skipped class, saying that we were sick and just hung around Hogsmeade all day with a couple of 7th years(I'm a 6th year). I had bought some peppermints and we headed back to Hogwarts, content that we weren't going to get caught.

…That is, we didn't know that Black had seen us through one of the windows leaving the grounds.

Black had seen us leaving the grounds and not coming back until much later, and told Professor Klecel about it. So today, thinking that we weren't going to get caught, we sat down and started on our assignments.

In came a fuming Professor Klecel and that's were the whole mess started.

She walked right up to me and shouted my name and then Lucius's name. The sound echoed across the classroom, making several students look up at the commotion. We looked up at her and I could see Lucius flinch from the corner of my right eye. She started screaming at us about how irresponsible and unprepared we were because we skipped. She gave us both a week's worth of detentions for our actions. She then started shouting random nonsense words at us and two Gryffindor girls actually had to calm her down and direct her to her chair. I thought it was hilarious, but I didn't dare laugh. I'm not too sure how Lucius feels about it. Probably pissed that he has a week's worth of detentions.

But, nevertheless, she started the class and was quiet, until she shot out of her chair and stalked up to the Gryffindor side and started shouting at Black, Lupin, Potter and Pettigrew. More nonsense words and lectures later, she assigned the four boys detention for a week and walked back to her chair. By then, a quiet buzz of whispers had erupted throughout the classroom, but the Professor looked like she didn't care all that much. In fact, she looked a bit delusional from it all.

All the whisperings left me to ponder my thoughts in my head while Lucius talked to someone in his left. As I pondered, I realized something….

Black and his cronies all have a week's worth of detentions for Professor Klecel….and so do me and Lucius…so that means….

Shit.

I looked over to Lucius to see if he had noticed this small important detail, but he was gone. I looked around and saw that nearly everyone was missing from their seats, and the only people that were left were talking to a friend or packing up their belongings. I looked ahead and noticed that the teacher was staring down her nose at me, when a small smile appeared on her lips.

"Why Mr. Snape, I never knew you liked writing so much! I am certain that you will get an A plus on this assignment…despite yesterdays antics." Professor Klecel muttered the last part of the sentence, but I heard her perfectly.

"Well then, Professor. Do you think you could take away a few of my detentions then?" I had asked politely.

Her smile quickly disappeared and she walked around her desk and towards me. She stopped in front of my desk and exhaled loudly. I flinched at the annoying sound but kept quiet.

"I'm sorry Mr. Snape, but the rules are rules. And Mr. Malfoy and you had broken one of them. You're going to have to pay for breaking the rules, so you and Lucius will be having detention. I cannot and will not change it. I am sorry." She clasped her hands behind her back and walked back to her desk. I sunk a little in my chair an huffed. "You should probably start heading to class, or you will be late for your next one." She called out and I quickly dashed out of my chair and out of the classroom.

The incident was a couple hours ago, and I am now in the Library. Lucius is sitting next to me, quite restless and keeps on trying to take this journal. So I must be going.

Sincerely,

_Severus P. Snape_

* * *

This had actually taken me some time to actually write and revise. Painfully, however, it very short. ::sweatdrops:: I promise the next one will be longer!  



	4. The Missing Journal

Disclaimer: Honestly, I hate disclaimers. They make you see the cold hard truth of never owning any of these characters. (But I own Professor Klecel!)

* * *

**Chapter Four**

To My Leather-bound Notebook,

Crap, crap, crap! I cannot believe how incredibly stupid I am! I accidentally _lost_ my journal at my detention! So right now I am writing on a spare piece of parchment just so I don't get into trouble by Professor Klecel.

Honestly, I have no clue how I lost it considering that it was in my messenger bag before and during detention, but when I got back to the Slytherin Commons, it was missing. Lucius suggested that I left it at the library, so we went to look there. Nothing. He then said I should _Accio _it, but it never came. By then, Lucius had given up and went back to the Slytherin Commons, and left me to swim in worry.

Damn bastard.

Well, I might as well tell you how my detention went.

It started at seven o' clock and we didn't leave until around eleven at night. Lucius and I were forced to work with the Black, Potter, Lupin, and Pettigrew to clean the Trophy Room. Lucius, being the laziest man in the world, hardly did any of the work and made me do half of his. Of course, the four Gryffindors thought it was hilarious, so they were making fun of me the whole time—well, Potter and Pettigrew were doing most of it. Lupin stayed quiet (he never joined in on the jokes), while Black only added a few words here and there. Of course, it made me wonder why, but I didn't say anything back.

It was nearing around eleven when everything went wrong. Apparently, 'someone'—meaning James Potter—was getting bored of cleaning and thought it'd be funny to see me hanging upside-down on one of the trophies, while everyone below laughing their asses off. Thank Merlin Lucius was there to help me get down, or I probably would have been stuck there all night. Lucius then went over to James and turned his hair a violent shade of pink while I was busy trying to fix my shirt.

Knowingly, Lucius had created a fight between him and James. Peter and Sirius egged on Lucius, I yelled for Lucius, and Remus stay silent and cleaned. Not too soon after the fight has started, Professor Klecel came in and quickly broke off the fight and ended detention for the night. She took five points from both houses and dismissed us.

As we were leaving, Remus discreetly came up to me while his friends were talking and slipped a note in my hand. He asked if I could give it to Lucius and then hurried off to his friends so they wouldn't become suspicious with his leaving. I watched him apprehensively before looking over at Lucius, who was looking at the note in my hand. I cocked my head and he blushed (which he doesn't do often) and nodded towards the note.

I slowly opened it and started reading. After about two minutes of reading, I was staring dumbfounded at the note while Lucius was reading it behind me. His blush now nearly covered his entire face as he took the note out of my hand and stuffed it into his pocket.

All in all, the note was basically saying the Remus as accepted Lucius request to go out with him in a very fancy way so other people might not understand it.

Lucius threatened me not to tell anyone, I laughed but said I wouldn't, and we walked back to the Slytherin Commons…until I looked inside my messenger bag and noticed that my journal was gone. Then, as I've already said, the chaos started and Lucius left me by myself. You know, maybe I should tell Remus one or two things about Lucius that he might have never excepted, just to get back at him. Just a thought.

Well, I must go. I'm running out of room on the parchment.

Sincerely,

_Severus P. Snape_

* * *

Gah. I broke the promise. Please don't kill me::hands you a cookie:: Better?_  
_


	5. The Humiliation of Severus

Disclaimer: Yeah, you know. You all know. I doubt I need to repeat myself.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

To My Leather-Bound Notebook,

Well, it turns out that I had found my journal. It was, for some strange reason, in the Muggle Studies classroom on my desk. I leafed through the pages to make sure nothing was in disarray, when I noticed this:

"_Colours are made up of vowels and consonants. Names are exactly the same. Do you know which colour I am?"_

And on top of it was a lone chocolate bar, milk chocolate with coconut shavings. My favorite kind of chocolate bar. The note had me very muddled and I couldn't think of anything else but of it. During Muggle Studies, I gave Professor Klecel the parchment and told her what happened, and luckily, I didn't get in trouble. After Muggle Studies, I immediately confronted Lucius about it and he just laughed (which pissed me off). When he saw the look on my face, he stopped and looked at the note again.

"You know," he mused. "It _is_ near Valentine's Day. Maybe a special someone finally wanted to tell you how they feel, but they're doing it in riddles to make it harder."

I asked him why someone would do that and he said, "Love is a strange thing." This was one of the rare moments that Lucius would actually be rational for once. I noticed that he was looking fondly at Remus' back when he said it. I rolled my eyes at him and started to walk away when he said, "Maybe you should just go along with it and see who you come up with. And if it's someone you don't like, so can always turn them down."

"I don't think I would have the guts to-."

"Oh my god—." Lucius cut me off and stopped in his tracks. I accidentally bumped into him from behind. He turned around and pointed to the scene in front of him and frowned. "Where's Damien when you need him." He mumbled and moved out of the way so I could see what he was talking about.

I was about to question his words and actions when I saw what he was talking about. Not too far away from us was a huge booth with a long line of people in front of it. The booth was dressed in green and there was a huge sign over it that said:

**Snivellus' Secrets Revealed! Get your own copy today!**

When I read the sign, I paled (which is interesting really, since I am as pale as pale gets). "I think I know what happened with my journal yesterday." I mumbled to Lucius as I saw Potter, Black, and Pettigrew all inside the booth, handing out papers to the shouting people in line, who, in return, threw money back at them. Lucius mumbled something in agreement and stalked up to the right side of the booth.

"What is all this about?" Lucius yelled over to loudness of the people in line, he used his height as an advantage as he pushed through the swarm of people. A few people who had already read the copies snickered and pointed at him, but kept quiet. Smart move, was all I could think as I walked up behind him.

I found a stack of papers that were left on the ground and picked them off the ground. Studying the papers, I knew that my thoughts were correct. Somehow the four Gryffindors had gotten my journal and had copied all of the contents in it and are now selling them to everyone! I paled even more and looked horror-struck as Potter turned to Lucius and frowned.

"Took you two quite some time to realize that we had this booth up, didn't it?" He cockily asked and folded his arms. Lucius, being taller and older, ordered Potter to shut down the booth, or he would do it himself. I watched while they quarreled, but heard some laughing behind me so I turned around.

"Hey Snivellus! How are your eyebrows?" An older girl came up far too close for my liking and then said, "Oh, it looks like you should pluck them soon, it's getting a bit bushy up there." Her friends laughed behind her as she smirked and pulled back. She whispered something to her friends and then walked away, her friends following closely behind.

I could honestly say that my right eye twitched for a second before I could feel a small tugging on my sleeve. I look down and I see several little first years looking up at me with pieces of paper in their hands. Never had I realized that I was that much taller than the first years. The tallest one came up to my elbow!

The girl who had tugged on my sleeve shyly asked, "Will you draw us a picture?" I froze at the question and looked over at Lucius. He was still in a heated—or rather, yelling—discussion with Potter, so he wouldn't be able to help me right now. I looked around for any one else who could help me, preferably Damien, but no one came to view. I sighed a looked down at the first years.

I really didn't want to draw them something, but I knew that I was going to feel bad if I didn't, I tend to have the reaction with a lot of things. So I sat down on the floor and asked them what they would like. The first girl giggled and said she would like a portrait of herself. The others excitedly nodded in agreement and handed me their papers. I roughly drew them each before I headed back over to Lucius and the others.

By that time, Evans and Remus were both in-between them, trying to calm them down. Surprising how a teacher hasn't yet passed by and stopped this themselves. Black and Pettigrew stood in the background, watching mutely. The line had soon diminished and now there was nothing but left-behind papers as everyone started to back away from the scene so they wouldn't be one of the ones who got in trouble. Severus sighed and looked at the sight. Remus was standing in front of Lucius, Evans in front of Potter. Honestly, it looked like the two were about nose-to-nose with each other as they trying to stop their boyfriends from killing the other.

I opened my mouth to say something, but another voice had cut in before I could.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy! Stop this childish fighting! Mr. Black and Mr. Pettigrew, come into the light so I can see you. Miss Evans and Mr. Lupin, step aside. I know neither of you two did anything. Mr. Snape, you come here as well. From what I can tell, you are a huge part in this." Professor Klecel ordered as she walked towards the booth. Funny how she's the only teacher who had been stopping these fights. Everyone immediately did as she was told, and I walked up to her. She looked down at me and frowned. "Do you know what is going on here?"

I slowly nodded and started to tell her everything that I knew. It lasted about four minutes and when I finished I noticed that Potter was giving me a murderous stare and Lucius was looking at me with concern on his face. Remus was standing next to him, slightly breathless, and was holding his hand comfortingly though secretly. Black and Pettigrew stood next to Lily as they watched what would happen.

"Well then," Professor Klecel said, "Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, and Mr. Pettigrew, I am taking twenty points from your house for putting up the booth, be lucky I'm not making it each," She warned when she saw the immediate interjections on the boys' faces. "Mr. Malfoy, fifteen for fighting and not coming to get a teacher. Do you think that's fair or shall I take away more?" she asked and peered at all of us. I looked at her and shook my head along with everyone else. "Good." She walked away from us.

Lucius walked up to me and snickered. "Well then, don't you think she did a fine job of taking care of this situation?" I snorted at his comment and shifted my book bag to my other shoulder. The situation was lifted.

"I'm heading to class, coming?" I said to Lucius. He nodded his head and followed after me. He looked behind towards Remus and winked before catching up to me and starting up a random and embarrassing conversation (one that I will not mention). After that, nothing really went on during the rest of the day, which is a bit unusual for those four boys.

Alas, I must go. Lucius is pleading me to play exploding snap with him.

…I'm still thinking of that note. I wonder if it is true, if someone really does like me. I will have to ponder this later.

Sincerely,

_Severus P. Snape_

* * *

Yeae! I loner chapter::dances:: I really do like this chapter. It shows that not all Slytherins are evil! (or, at least in my eyes)_  
_


	6. The Top Ten

Disclaimer::sighs::

* * *

**Chapter Six**

To My Leather-Bound Notebook,

…I'm still thinking of that wretched note! I don't know why either. Lucius says that I'm curious and that I want to see what will become of this whole situation; but then again, I'm also afraid of what could happen as well. I really want to know, but then again…I don't. I'm going to have to still ponder this, I'll write back later.

"_Colours are made up of vowels and consonants. Names are exactly the same. Do you know which colour I am?"_

I've been thinking about that for over two hours now and I came to the conclusion that I will just go along with it. So I have been looking into the note and I found that it is sort of like a riddle. Just think about it, 'Colours are made up of vowels and consonants, Names are exactly the same.' This means that the secret admirer's first and/or last name is a colour.

Now all I have to do is think of people who's first and last names are colours. Hah, fun.

Hmm…well, there is Katrina and Lavender Rouge, the twins…Pete Brown…May Green and Tamela Green, twins as well…Narcissa Black…Victor Verde…Violet Gregory…Joan Borstein...and Sirius Black.

Yes, I bet you're wondering why Joan Borstein could possibly be one of them, so I will tell you why. Since I'm part French, I know a certain amount of words, and the colours being a few of them. In French, the colour yellow is jaune. But, then when people started to name their kids after it, they altered the name a bit. So instead of jaune, they called their baby girls Joan. Believe me or not, but it is true.

So now I have ten people…and Black is one of them. I doubt he would be it, but who knows? It could be someone else for all I know. I should really look into each of these people's backgrounds to see if that will help me any.

Well, I have found as much information as I can get without being weird. Here is so far what I have found:

Katrina Rouge: Hufflepuff, 15 years old, identical twins with Lavender Rouge, hates spiders.

Lavender Rouge: Ravenclaw, 15 years old, identical twins with Katrina Rouge, hates reading.

Pete Brown: Slytherin, 17 years old, likes to be called 'Petey' by his friends and girlfriends.

May Green: Ravenclaw, 16 years old, fraternal twins with Tamela Green, loves to put on pounds of make up to make herself look pretty.

Tamela Green: Gryffindor, 16 years old, fraternal twins with May Green, likes to wear the least amount of clothing as possible and get points taken away from other houses.

Narcissa Black: Slytherin, 16 years old, is the only Black in the family to have pale skin and blonde hair.

Victor Verde: Ravenclaw, 15 years old, likes to be perverted and out-going and get in trouble.

Violet Gregory: Slytherin, 16 years old, quiet and is a bookworm, but will make fun of people when she wants to, is a Prefect.

Joan Borstein: Gryffindor, 17 years old, is on the Quittich Team and likes to flaunt and gloat everything.

And lastly, Sirius Black: Gryffindor, 16 years old, is on the Quittich Team, likes to get into trouble, and likes to bully me. Which pisses me off.

Sigh, I have to go. Lucius found a spider in the bathroom and wants me to kill it because Remus is not around. I will write in you later.

Sincerely,

_Severus P. Snape_

* * *

Heh, in the actual document, I had already had the people who were going to be nixed in the next chapter already outlined, and I almost posted that chapter with it. Be lucky I didn't or you would've seen a sneak preveiw of next chapter's! (...that's a bad thing people!)_  
_


	7. The Second Note

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters at all.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

To My Leather-Bound Notebook,

"_A set of two, one of me. I am the one and only one, but who may I be?"_

Another note has come. Only this time I found it in Transfiguration class in my textbook. However, this one puzzles me, for I have no idea what it means. I plan on asking Lucius when he gets back, but he's out on a date with Remus right now. But for now, I guess I'm going to have to find out the answer myself.

Hmn, maybe if I figure this short riddle out, piece-by-piece, it will help me find the answer. Now where's my list…

'A set of two…'

When I read that and looked at my list of people, the word 'twins' and 'clothing' popped into my head. Some clothing does come in pairs, and twins is just self-explanatory. But I highly doubt that 'clothing' has anything to do with finding out who this mystery person may be, so I will disregard it. So that leaves me with 'twins'. Well, that takes out Katrina and Lavender Rouge (which is a shame because the both of them are nice to me, surprisingly) and May and Tamela Green (I dislike them intensely).

…Funny how the twins are both girls who are out of the loop.

This riddle stills doesn't help me much though, since there are still sixother people who are likely to be it. Although, I should probably just take out Black (the male one) since I know that there is no way he'll ever like me; we were destined to be enemies. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if it was a prophecy written down somewhere in the depths of the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic.

…What? Did you honestly think that I, Severus Snape, didn't know about the Department of Mysteries? My father works for the Ministry of Magic! Like he is going to refrain from telling _me_ anything about the Ministry!

Anyway, Lucius had just gotten back from his date with Remus and he looks very upset. It makes me wonder why…

I asked him about it, but he didn't even look at me and just went upstairs and slammed his dorm door shut. It startled the living crap out of a few first years and I snorted at their nervousness. I still makes me wonder though. I mean, what could have happened? Did Remus think that Lucius was too old for him or was it because he was in Slytherin? I don't even know why I'm thinking that Remus broke up with him! It could've been another reason for all I know. Not even sure why I'm worrying about Lucius, of all people, either…

Well, I must go. All this wondering is making me want to go find out that answer. I shall write later!

_Severus P. Snape_

* * *

To My Lather-Bound Notebook, 

Well, I finally figured out the answer to all my worries. Lucius had planned a romantic picnic out by the lake at night and he had everything set up. I'll spare you the details about the scene since I can't really remember what they all were. He took Remus down to the area and they had a wonderful time together. He said that everything was perfect. Remus liked the food and all that nonsense. But then, as he and Remus were starting to get intimate, Remus' three annoying friends had popped up out of the bushes nearby, running and laughing about some obscene thing (like they usually do), when they saw Lucius and Remus…erm…together.

Nonetheless, it didn't make Lucius very happy when they were spotted, since the three others froze in their frolicking and immediately ran over to them. Remus was attacked with so many questions that the very quickly the boys' words all became just a huge jumble.

Now, when you piss of Lucius, you should get your ass out of his way as fast as you can or you'll end up in the hospital wing (how do I know this? Past experiences…). And Lucius was _pissed_. 'Course, the stupid Gryffidorks didn't even realize it. So, as Pettigrew was asking Remus a question, Lucius pulled his boyfriend off of him and stood up. Remus, seeing this happen, grabbed his hand but said nothing. This little gesture usually calms Lucius down, but not this time.

"Remus, why are you going out with that bastard?!" Pettigrew squeaked (that seemed to be the only thing he did now and days). Lucius glared at him, and, before anyone could stop him, pulled his fist back and punched Pettigrew right in the nose.

Shame I wasn't there. Lucius told me that I would have loved the looks on the marauders' faces when they saw what he did. Immediately, Potter—being the usual leader of the group—jumped on top of Lucius and started beating him to the ground. And, of course, Lucius was punching back, but a lot harder. Peter was on the ground whimpering with Black kneeling next to him, telling him he was going to be ok. Remus, however, was standing with his wand aimed at Lucius and Potter and shouting himself hoarse for them to stop. Of course, Lucius, being a good boyfriend, stopped fighting. He pulled himself away from Potter and stood up. Potter stayed on the ground, panting. By this time, Remus had put his wand down and was now yelling at Lucius for what he had done.

"You should know better than to attack my friends like that! Why did you do such a stupid thing? I thought you agreed not to hurt my friends anymore!" Lucius angrily mocked Remus in a high-pitched voice as he recounted the event. He said that when Remus was yelling at him, Potter and Black were chuckling behind him. Peter wasn't able to since he was in so much pain. Lucius growled at their insensitivity but said nothing to them.

But, apparently Remus wasn't finished. He then turned and advanced on his friends for antagonizing Lucius and for deliberately insulting him so they could get a rise out of him. Lucius told me that he had smirked at Black, making him glower at him. Remus mistook the glare (thinking it was directed at him) and starting screaming at Black. By then., Lucius was taking immense pleasure from it all and was smirking like no tomorrow.

Finally, after Remus had ordered his three friends to head back up to their common room and wait for them, he turned to Lucius and frowned at him. He murmured a few things to him before he angrily waved his wand to clean up the picnic basket and food. Lucius and him then walked back up to the castle in a very awkward silence. Remus stalked off to the Gryffindor Tower without a second glance at his boyfriend. Lucius was so hurt by the cold gesture he punched the wall in aggravation.

So I wasted half the night trying to calm Lucius down (he had been throwing all kind of things around the room in anger and frustration) before he would finally stop and go take a shower. Not that he smelled or anything, but he really needed a calming shower to soothe him.

Well, Lucius is out and is now starting to engage me in a conversation, so I must go.

_Severus P. Snape_

* * *

Heh, I know. I haven't updated in forever. But hey, I gave you a long chapter this time! Took me frickin' forever to write it though. Kept putting it off...:sweatdrops:_  
_


	8. The Two Notes

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters other than Professor Klecel.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

To My Leather-bound Journal,

I hate Muggle Studies, I really do. Not only is Professor Klecel a complete idiot at teaching the class, she is also a bad at choosing which student is to be paired with another student. Of course, Professor Klecel is one of those teachers who like to think that, if you put a Slytherin together with a Gryffindor, then the two students will completely forget all of their differences and become friends.

…Is she daft?! It's dangerous to even put a Slytherin and a Gryffindor in the same room, let alone have them working together! (Unless, of course, you're Lucius and Remus. Then it's hard to separate them most of the time.)

And who do you think the twit of a teacher decides to put me with? _Sirius bloody Black!_ I swear, she must _love_ to see me be tortured by Black, for she always pairs me with him. The last time we were together, Black had poured itching powder all over my messenger bag and books while I was away. I couldn't stop itching for a whole week because of him! And it didn't help much either when Black and his friends had spread a rumor saying that I had a rash all over my body. Everyone was laughing at me, even though it was completely not true!

However, this time he didn't try anything (or, at least, that I know of). Sure, he repeatedly called me names and pushed me out of my seat like he usually does, but nothing too drastic. In fact, Black hardly ever looked my direction and he even attempted to strike up a conversation with me! It was very confusing. I'm thinking it's because his stupid friends weren't around to egg him on to do something stupid to me. Then again, Black is one of the people on the list…

No! Black would never like me! He's always making fun of me and whatnot. If Black liked me, he would probably enter himself into an insane asylum; he hates me that much.

…Yet what about today in Muggle Studies? That has got to mean _something_, right?

Tch, why am I even caring whether or not Black likes me? I certainly don't like him! So there's no point in him liking me…

Right?

Ugh, I am confusing (and disgusting) myself even further. I shall write about something else to rid myself of these foolish thoughts.

Ah, yes! I was so caught up about Black that I had completely forgotten that I had received another love letter today! I had found it in my messenger bag while I was looking for my Muggle Studies textbook. It reads:

"_I am closer than you may realize. Just pick and choose and you will be surprised."_

This one wasn't as hard or long as I thought it was going to be. But it was a lot easier. The note obviously states that the 'secret admirer' is someone that I know either personally or close enough. And the only two people that I barely know are Victor Verde and Joan Borstein. Everyone else, I know (though I rather wish I didn't know a certain male Black).

The people who are now still on the list are: Pete Brown, Violet Gregory, and Sirius Black.

How very interesting.

_Severus P. Snape_

* * *

To My Leather-bound Notebook, 

Merlin, another note has already come! The last note took some time to come, yet this one took only a day. It seems strange to me that the 'secret admirer' knows exactly when to deliver the notes. Perhaps they are stalking me? How creepy would that be?! Admirer or not, if they are stalking me, then I might just have to hex them to pieces for it.

But back to the letter.

The note had arrived in the most simplest way possible: by owl. And just so I wouldn't be able to find out who the secret admirer was by their pet, the person had used a school owl to deliver it. How very clever of them (even if the note did sound a bit vain).

"My skin is the fairest of fair while my hair is the darkest of black. Can you find out who your secret admirer is?"

When I had first read it, I had actually snorted. It was so amusing to me that I just had to show it to Lucius! He seemed a little offended at first (though I haven't a clue why. It's not like he was the one who wrote it), but he was soon laughing like I was at the silly note.

So, while we were in study hall, I started to think who was to be eliminated this time. I didn't even have to look at my list to figure this one out.

Narcissa Black.

Sure, she had skin that is as pale as glass, but that girl's hair is the total opposite of black. It's more of a whitish-blonde colour—kind of like Lucius'.

On the other hand, there are still three people who are on the list. And yet, I still have no clue which one is the secret admirer!

…Bugger.

I just now realized that there are only two days left until Valentine's Day. And the closer it gets, the more I am doubting whether this so called 'secret admirer' is the real thing, or if it's just a prank. I probably wouldn't put it past any of them—especially Black—if it was.

...Dammit.

Severus P. Snape

* * *

Heh, I know. I hadn't updated in frickin' forever and when I do, I give you this. But, do not worry! For I am working on the next chapter! And I should hopefully get it up soon! Don't hold it to me though. :sweatdrop: 


	9. The Last Note

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.

* * *

**  
Chapter Nine**

To My Leather-Bound Notebook,

Dammit it all to hell! There is only one day left until Valentine's Day, and that is all I find myself thinking about! I can barely concentrate in any of my classes and I am terribly behind in my homework. I'm even getting annoying at my owl because she isn't bringing me any more love notes.

I hate this! I hate whoever is sending my these stupid notes, and I hate myself for getting so caught up in them like a stupid lovesick Hufflepuff! I'm a Slytherin for Merlin's sake! I should be tearing up these stupid letters and burning them; yet, instead I find myself keeping every one! It is so annoying! It is an outrage! It is completely embarrassing!

Why could the person just find someone else to have a crush on? Why me? It surely would have made my life so much easier!

Why, why, why, why, WHY?!

…

Lucius just came up to me and gave me an envelope; and I know exactly what it is. He told me that it was from my secret admirer and that they wanted this note hand delivered. The note has a little crescent moon and some stars in the upper left-hand corner. Honestly, it was a little cute….

No! I'm not supposed to care about this ridiculous love notes! I should be rolling my eyes at the stupid moon and stars drawing and I also should be getting rid of the note! I should be thoroughly disgusted by the note and should be making a rude joke about how stupid it all is!

Yet, I find myself opening the note anyway.

Dammit.

"_Do I still have you guessing, or have you figured me out? If not, then just simply look to the stars for help."_

If I told you that I just laughed at the note and then threw it away, then I would by lying. If I also told you that I was totally stumped by this riddle, then I would also be lying. But, seriously, this riddle isn't hard to figure out at all. You just need to know your stars.

So I find myself scurrying for my list, thinking that it can't be possible. That there's now fucking way that it could possibly be—.

Katrina Rouge: Hufflepuff, 15 years old, identical twins with Lavender Rouge, hates spiders.

Lavender Rouge: Ravenclaw, 15 years old, identical twins with Katrina Rouge, hates reading.

Pete Brown: Slytherin, 17 years old, likes to be called 'Petey' by his friends and girlfriends.

May Green: Ravenclaw, 16 years old, fraternal twins with Tamela Green, loves to put on pounds of make up to make herself look pretty.

Tamela Green: Gryffindor, 16 years old, fraternal twins with May Green, likes to wear the least amount of clothing as possible and get points taken away from other houses.

Narcissa Black: Slytherin, 16 years old, is the only Black in the family to have pale skin and blonde hair.

Victor Verde: Ravenclaw, 15 years old, likes to be perverted and out-going and get in trouble.

Violet Gregory: Slytherin, 16 years old, quiet and is a bookworm, but will make fun of people when she wants to, is a Prefect.

Joan Borstein: Gryffindor, 17 years old, is on the Quittich Team and likes to flaunt and gloat everything.

And lastly, Sirius Black: Gryffindor, 16 years old, is on the Quittich Team, likes to get into trouble, and likes to bully me. Which pisses me off.

Sirius Black.

Sirius bloody Black likes me.

And not only that, but apparently he has enough of a crush on me to send me fucking love notes.

What is worse is, instead of finding myself repulsed by this, I'm finding it a bit romantic. Me! Severus Percival Snape, finding bloody Sirius Black romantic!

But then everything starts to click.

Sirius stopped playing tricks on me this year. He attempted to get me to talk to him instead of teasing my like he usually does, and he didn't look too happy when Potter and his friends were selling my secrets to everyone (tosser, I'm still not fully over that). He didn't even take Potter's side when he was arguing with Lucius. So, I guess Sirius does like me.

But it could still be a prank.

I mean, Sirius had always been pilling pranks on me. I can't see how suddenly stopping for a year tells me that he likes me. Dammit, if it is a prank, I bet Black's friends are in on it. Even Remus.

…Actually, I highly doubt they told Remus. Knowing him, he would have put a stop on it immediately. Remus is nice like that.

Yet, even if Remus didn't know, the other three still could—.

What is this?

"_Meet me in the Astronomy Tower at 8 o'clock pm tomorrow."_

Where the heck did this come from?! I just saw it at the bottom of the love not, et it obviously wasn't there earlier.

I bet this is the place where Sirius is going to tell me that he's my secret admirer (or tell me that it was a prank and then do something embarrassing to me). I don't know if I should go or not. Maybe I should ask Lucius?

…No. I already know his answer. He'll tell me that I should definitely go.

But what if I do and I make a total fool out of myself? Dammit! I hate it when my mind is split like this!

Oh! How about if I flip a Knut to help me decide? Heads: I don't go, tails: I do.

ON the count of three, I'll flip it.

One.

Two.

THREE!

…

Shit.

Well, it looks like I'm going up in the Astronomy Tower tomorrow with Sirius.

Fuck, I wonder what's going to happen while we're up there?

_Severus P. Snape_

* * *

OK, I know this is short. I'm sorry! But there is only one last chapter after this one! Yay!_  
_


	10. The Secret Admirer

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Severus Snape slowly walked up the winding stone steps of the Astronomy Tower, pausing occasionally to take several deep breathes to calm himself. He couldn't believe that he was actually doing this. That he was actually going up into the Astronomy Tower to meet his secret admirer, Sirius Black. Alone. While Black could have all of his friends with him up there, ready to do something to embarrass Severus when he walked through the door. Even with his wand, Severus wouldn't be able to take all of the Gryffindors at once (he knew this from past experiences), and then be able to run away. Somehow or another, he knew they would find him. They always did.

"And I'm risking myself all for a stupid love letter." The teen grumbled as he paused to catch his breath. There were a lot more stairs than he thought there would be. Nevertheless, he continued to walk. It wasn't until about twenty steps later (he counted) did Severus finally reach the door to the tower.

He stood in front of it, frightened. He didn't know what was going to happen to him once he walked through the door, and, truthfully, he really didn't want to find out. But he found himself grabbing the metal doorknob, twisting it, and pushing the door open anyway.

Creeping into the room, Severus looked around at his surroundings. Since he had never before been up in the tower, he was rather curious as to what it looked like.

What he found, however, disappointed him. The tower was bare expect for a couple crates full of school supplies and two burning torches on the walls.

The Slytherin wrinkled his nose in distain as he looked inside a nearby crate. "People actually find this place romantic?" The place bored him more than it did excite him.

"Well, couples usually come up here to snog the hell out of each other. Not to gaze around at the room's 'beauty'." Severus yelped and spun around. There, standing right across from him was none other than Sirius Black. With his short black hair sticking up just right (Not at all like Potter's, Severus mused), and his tan skin shining underneath the moonlight, hitting his handsome features just right, Severus couldn't help but be dazzled by the other teen.

Suddenly realizing that he was openly staring, Severus angrily crossed his arms and frowned. "What the hell are you doing, sneaking up on me?" Then, remembering what Sirius said earlier, he added, "And is that the reason why you brought me up here? So you could snog me?" Severus raised an eyebrow. The Slytherin watched as Sirius blushed and then ran a hand through his hair, making it stick up even more.

He gave Severus a sheepish smile. "Well, no. That wasn't the _main_ point of bringing you up here. It was just an easier way of seeing you." Severus, upon seeing the smile, gulped and nodded curtly as he looked down at the floor. Damn his stomach for getting all fluttery on him! "But, anyway," Sirius said hesitantly. "I want to tell you something." Despite himself, Severus looked up at the Gryffindor. Was this the part where Sirius was going to tell Severus that he had a crush on him (or tell him that this was all a prank)?

Sirius stepped forward and then paused. Severus silently watched him, waiting. Slowly, Sirius walked up to the Slytherin, watchful for any movements from him. He only stopped when he was standing right in front of Severus.

"Er, well, Severus…" Sirius glanced down at the boy, waiting for any sign of interruption. Severus just kept still. "Right, well, I'm guessing you found out how your secret admirer was, otherwise you wouldn't be here right now. But, I just wanted to—oh, to hell with it." The Gryffindor suddenly reached out and grabbed a very startled Severus by the waist. Pulling him close, Sirius tilted his head and pressed his lips against Severus' own.

"Mmpfth!" Severus struggled against Sirius's strong hold on him, but to no avail. Sirius had \obviously been wanting to do this for a long time, otherwise he wouldn't have had such a cast-iron grip on the Slytherin.

Once Severus realized this, he silently admitted defeat and begrudgingly allowed Sirius to rest his hands on the teen's back and pull him closer. Severus just simply put his hands on the Gryffindor's shoulders since he didn't really know where to put them.

Before long, Sirius pulled away, breathing heavily for air. Severus gratefully inhaled before groaning, causing the Gryffindor to frown.

"What, you didn't like that?" Letting his head fall down onto Sirius's shoulder, Severus groaned again.

"No, it's the fact that I did like it is why I'm groaning."

"…Oh." Sirius shifted slightly, unsure of what to say to Severus's answer. "Uhm, is that a bad thing?"

Severus blinked. _Was_ it a bad thing that he had actually liked kissing Sirius? He certainly didn't think so. In fact, he kind of _enjoyed_ it when he finally gave in.

"…No, I guess not." The teen lifted his head to look up at Sirius. "In fact, it was pretty nice." At those words, Sirius brightened. He grinned and his grey eyes sparkled with happiness. He leaned down and quickly pecked Severus on the lips.

"Come with me." He whispered. Taking both of Severus's hands, he led the two of them out onto the balcony. Here, the moon shone bright and the tiny stars around it twinkled and winked down at the teens. Sirius gently pulled Severus to the railing and stood behind him. For a fleeting second, Severus was afraid that the Gryffindor was going to push him off the balcony; but all thought of that left his mind when Sirius tentatively wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his chin on top of Severus's head. "Look up."

"What am I supposed to be looking for?" Severus mumbled as he slowly scanned the sky for whatever Sirius wanted him to look for. HE head the Gryffindor chuckled behind him and he irritably crossed his arms. He was about to say something to the other teens when he saw it. Gazing up at the sky, he watched as a couple of clouds moved lazily out of the way to reveal several stars lined up.

"The constellation Canis Major."

"Look closer. Look at the brightest star."

Severus smiled. "Sirius, the Dog Star."

"Sirius, the Dog Star, is a star that used to be worshipped by the ancient Egyptians. He is the dog of the constellation Orion, and can even been seen during the day. It has a companion that is called Sirius B, or 'the Pup'. Sirius is also one of the closest stars to Earth." Sirius spun Severus around and gave him a warm smile. "And, although I may not be the brightest person in the world, I know one thing for sure."

The Slytherin raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Oh? And what would that be?"

"That, no matter what, I'll always be within arm's reach of you. So, if you ever need me, I'll be right there for you." Severus smiled and unfolded his arms. Despite how incredibly sappy Sirius's speech sounded, it still made his heart flutter.

The Slytherin reached up and tentatively kissed his boyfriend before quickly pulling away. Sirius only grinned and bent down to show the Slytherin how to _really_ kiss someone.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was happy. Today was a beautiful day, and not only that, but he was spending it by lounging around in the Slytherin rooms with his wonderful boyfriend, Remus Lupin. Everything was exactly how he liked it to be. Comfortable, cool, and quiet.

Hell, he was thinking of taking a nap like Remus was currently doing on top of him, it was that nice. Lucius yawned and closed his eyes. Yes, a nap sounded _very_ good at the moment…

"Lucius Malfoy!"

So much for that.

The teen felt his boyfriend jerk awake and sighed. Damn, just when he was about to fall asleep.

"Re, can you get off of me for a second?" Remus sleepily muttered something and slid off his lover. Curling up against Lucius, Remus quickly fell back asleep. The Slytherin smiled fondly down at him and leaned over to give him a soft kiss on his nose. Remus wrinkled his nose and snuggled closer.

"Lucius! We need to talk." Severus's voice sounded outside Lucius's bed curtains. The outline of the younger teen was soon accompanied by another outline.

"Severus! You don't have to be so mad at him!" Sirius's voice helplessly told his boyfriend as Severus threw open the curtains.

"Sirius, shut up. And, yes, I do." Severus snapped as he stared down at his best friend with his arms crossed. Sirius only rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's behavior. He looked over at a very confused-looking Lucius and gave him a guilty smile before spotting Remus next to him.

"Hey! What is he doing here? You weren't doing anything inappropriate to my best friend while he was sleeping, were you?" Even though Sirius was fine with the two's relationship, he was still a little wary about the age gap.

Lucius sighed again. "No, I wasn't doing anything to him. He just fell asleep."

"Good. Because if you were—."

"Anyway!" Severus interrupted loudly, causing the two teens to look over at him. He cleared his throat before continuing. "So, Lucius, you bastard. You never told me that you knew that Sirius liked me and was sending me love notes. Why didn't you tell me?"

Lucius blinked. He opened his mouth to say something, but instead turned toward Sirius and said, "I _told_ you that you shouldn't tell him that! I knew he would get all mad like this!"

"Hey!"

"Well, I thought that Sev wouldn't care!" Sirius quickly defended himself.

"Well, you still shouldn't have—OW!" Lucius yelled and immediately clutched his throbbing head, cursing. Remus sleepily groaned at his boyfriend's sudden movement, but didn't wake up. "What the hell was that for?!"

"And that's what you get for not telling me." Severus answered as he carefully put his Advanced Potions book back into his bookbag. Sirius snorted and held a hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter.

"What the fuck, Severus! That could've given me a concussion!" Lucius hissed as he gently massaged the bump on his head.

Severus just shrugged. "Eh, you'll live. Now come on, Sirius. Let's go to the library." Turning around, the younger Slytherin grabbed his boyfriend's hand and pulled him out of the Slytherin dormitory. From the glint in Sirius's eye, Lucius was quickly able to figure out what his best friend was really talking about.

"Oi! Black, you better not try anything! I want Severus back in one piece and as pure as he was when you first started dating him! No funny business, or I'll hex you into a million pieces!" Lucius warned Sirius as the dormitory door swung shut. He stared at it for a second before shaking his head. "Those two, I swear." Chuckling, Lucius got into a comfortable position and wrapped his arms around the still sleeping Remus. "Damn, you're a heavy sleeper." He muttered as he pushed a stand out hair out of the Gryffindor's closed eyes. Smiling, he gave him a soft kiss on his temple before settling down to sleep himself.

* * *

To My Leather-bound Journal,

It really wasn't a prank.

_Severus P. Snape_

* * *

And here is the last chapter! I hope everyone liked reading this story as much as I liked writing it! Thank you for reading!_  
_


End file.
